Pleasures and Consequences
by Imagination Publications
Summary: Every pleasure has a consequence. Silver and Blaze learn this the hard way. Read as they go through the pleasures they want, but the consequences that they never expected.
1. Chap I: Pleasure to Meet You

**A/N: Hey, guys! SHS here! I'm taking time away from my original projects to try out a Silvaze fanfic. I might not be the best of writers, but stay with me. Here's the Silvaze fanfic, **_**Pleasures and Consequences**_**. Note: Any Sonic characters mentioned in this fanfic belong to SEGA.**

**Chap I: Pleasure to Meet You**

In life, every pleasure that one has, there is a consequence that must be paid in the end. This is a story about two individuals who went through the pleasures of friendship, excitement, and love, and then paid the consequences in the end.

A new day brought in a new school year for Mobius High School. Students, mostly Mobians, all flooded into the doors and walked through the halls. Everyone there new the halls well, even the freshmen. But, for a lavender cat, it was all to new. The cat was wearing a dark purple sweat shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, bright red high heels, and had her hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were in the color of gold, and she had a red jewel on her forehead.

The cat was carrying a pile of books close to her chest. She passed the other students, trying to find locker #125. When she finally arrived at her locker, the first bell already rung. The cat then hurried to put in her combination and put her books into the locker. She did so, then slammed it and rushed to her first class, Animal Anatomy and Physiology, room 101. The cat made it in time before the second bell rung, which was the late bell.

The cat sighed in relief that she wasn't late on the first day. She took a look at her classmates; pretty much all the desks were taking, all except the desks in the front. She walked over to the far right desk and seated herself. She awaited for the teacher to announce himself.

The teacher, a tall coyote, got up from his large desk and said, "Good morning students, and welcome back to a new year back at Mobius High. I am your teacher, Mr. Pasture." He went to the dry erase board and wrote down his name. "We'll be learning about the animal body and how it ticks.

"Oh, and I forgot to mentioned, we have a new student here at school," Pasture said, pointing to the cat. "Please, tell us your name."

She sighed, then got up. "My name is Blaze the Cat."

"Blaze… isn't that a guy's name?" said someone from the back. Blaze turned around and faced a black bat. His feet were resting on top of the desk, his arms wrapped around his head.

Blaze turned away, embarrassed that he said her name was a guys name. She sat back down and buried her face in her book. Pasture didn't like that. "Drak… Is that the way to greet new students?"

"She lower classmen right?" the bat, Drak asked.

"Correct." Pasture replied.

"Then I believe we need to show her the 'Food chain' around here." Drak said.

Pasture rubbed his temples. It's going to be a long year, I know it… "Alright class, I believe you've gotten your books… open them to page 100."

The entire class, except for Drak and his goons, opened their books. As Blaze turned the pages, someone nudged her shoulder. She looked at the person who nudged her. It was a white hedgehog. The hedgehog said, "Don't listen to Drak, he's the school jerk."

Blaze stared at the hedgehog. "Oh, by the way, I'm Silver." said the hedgehog. Blaze then felt a sense of reassurance. "Nice to meet you Silver." Blaze said while shaking Silver's hand. Silver then asked, "What's your next class?"

Blaze took out her schedule and looked. It was Physical Education. "That's my class too." stated Silver.

"Fancy that." Blaze said.

* * *

As the bell rung, the class packed their things and left. Silver caught up to Blaze and began to talk to her, "Hey, Blaze,"

"Hello again, Silver." she said.

"You ready for P.E.?" he asked her.

"I guess… but I didn't bring any clothes to change out of."

"That's alright," Silver said. "The teacher doesn't make you change out on the first day."

"That's good then." Blaze smiled. Silver and Blaze walked down the halls and into the gym. There was a female wolf, wearing working clothes. The wolf said, "Welcome to P.E., I'm Mrs. Timberwolf and I'll be teaching you all that."

Mrs. Timberwolf explained to them a game that they'll be playing. A game called Whacker Ball. It's just like baseball, only the ball is a volleyball and the bases is the far end of the gym and back to the other part.

Silver and Blaze were on the same team. When Silver went up to bat, he swung and the ball went onto the track above the gym. That was considered a home run. With his other teammates, they walked back to home, and so did Silver.

When Blaze was up to bat, she swung out. That marked the 3rd out and the team switched up. Blaze was enjoying Whacker Ball, even though she was bad at it.

The bell rung again, and Silver and Blaze left for their next class, which they were in together; Mobian Literature.

Instead of listening, Silver and Blaze talked to each other. They talked about where they were from, what they liked, and what their plans were once they left high school.

All the way through the school day, Silver and Blaze talked and talked. And then the day was over. The bells rung signally the end of the first school day. The students flooded out of the school and they left the school.

Silver and Blaze left the school too. But before they left, Silver asked her, "Blaze," Blaze turned around and faced her friend. "What is it, Silver?"

Silver took a deep breath. "Maybe sometime, you and I can…hang outside of school?" Blaze was wondering if Silver was asking her out on a date. But, she said, "Sure, why not?"

Silver exhaled his breath. "Good. I'll be seeing you later." Silver walked away. Blaze said, "You too."

They walked their separate ways. Blaze was happy she met Silver; it made her first day not so terrible.

**A/N: You're wondering, "where's the consequence in this?" Hold your horses, we'll get to that later. Anyway, I'll update this probably every Friday at most. Seeya!**


	2. Chap II: Threats

**A/N: All I have to say is…Enjoy!**

****

A/N: Quick update, huh? I didn't go to school today and saw nothing better to do. We'll see the consequence on where Silver and Blaze became friends. Enjoy!

Chap II: Threats

It has been weeks since Silver and Blaze met. Since then, they became closer than peas in a pie. When they were in school, they talked and helped each other study. But outside, they did all sorts of activities. They went bowling, hung out in the park, even went to the local diner for food every once in a while.

At the diner, Silver and Blaze would be mistaken for couples. Silver would get embarrassed, with cheeks red as a strawberry, and deny it. Blaze would giggle at Silver's embarrassment.

Again, school came rolling around. Silver and Blaze came walking up into the school, side by side. They entered their first class, which they had little time to talk because the class requires you to listen. But, it wasn't all that terrible, for Pasture made it enjoyable and funny, giving off jokes about the subject they were on.

* * *

Silver and Blaze then went on to P.E., which they were required to change out into work-out clothes. Silver would wear a sleeveless shirt with shorts; Blaze would wear a regular shirt with short shorts. Today, they were playing a game of basketball. Blaze smiled as Timberwolf announced that. Timberwolf then said, "You'll be in separate teams; Sonic, Shadow, you're captains."

Blaze wondered who these two Timberwolf said. She saw a blue hedgehog and black hedgehog come out and stand in front of everyone. Silver explained to Blaze, "They're the popular kids in school. Really cool; well, Sonic, he's the school's golden boy; Shadow's the cool kid every girl wants to go out with." he laughed a little. "Juniors?" asked Blaze.

"Yeah," Silver said.

Sonic and Shadow picked from the class. They were now down to Silver and Blaze; Sonic chose Blaze, while Shadow chose Silver by default. Sonic and Shadow went to the center, so did Timberwolf with the ball. She held the ball in the middle of the hedgehogs. "OK, I want a clean game. No punching, shoving, biting, or crying. Let's get it on!" she tossed the ball in the air and got out of the way. Sonic and Shadow jumped up. Shadow smacked the ball towards Silver.

Silver grabbed the ball and dribbled it down the court. Blaze ran after Silver and got in front of him. Silver tried going around her, but Blaze stole the ball from his hands. Silver was baffled.

Blaze went down to their hoop and made the basket with a swish. Her team was amazed. Even Sonic.

Shadow went over to Silver and said, "C'mon, sophie! Let's go!" Silver made after the other team. _(sophie is a term given at my school for sophomores.)_

At the end of the period, Sonic's team won with ten points to zip. Everyone praised Blaze for the effort she gave. Silver walked over to her and said, "Great job. Did you play basketball at your old school?"

"Yes, top-notched player." she smiled. With that, they changed out and went on to other classes.

Although their schedules were the same, they had one class they didn't go together, and that was Academic Assistance, (AA for short), a class that is pretty much a study hall for students. Silver went to his AA and sat down in a random desk. He sighed. That was when Sonic came up to him,

"Yo, Silver." he said. Silver turned around and faced Sonic. "What?"

"Are you and Blaze going out?" he asked. Silver's cheeks blushed red. "No, no, we're just friends." Sonic chuckled, "Calm down, Silv. I was just asking. But I'd be careful if I were you."

"What? Why?"

"Drak has his eyes set on her." Sonic said. "And you know, what he wants he gets."

Silver didn't like the idea of Drak watching Blaze; it burned him. In anger, he said, "I'm not afraid of Drak."

"Well, I am. He's a senior that even Mr. Pasture doesn't like to deal with. His goons aren't any better." Sonic said. "If I were you, I'd just ask Blaze out and stay away from school after hours."

Silver crossed his arms. "He wants Blaze, he has to go through me!"

"He probably will too! Just, listen, after school, take Blaze and get both of your tails out of here. K?" with that said, Sonic leaped up from the chair he was sitting in and walked off.

Silver was angered to hear this. Even though he hated Drak, he never wanted to fight him. He knew he would loose.

From across the room, one of Drak's goons, a black rat, was listening to their conversation.

In Blaze's AA, she was busy doing Algebra homework. She was getting frustrated that she couldn't figure out one problem. That was when Drak the Bat came up to her, grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

"Hey, Blaze." he said. Blaze didn't look at him, she closed her book and put it away. Before she was about to get up, Drak grabbed her by the arm. "Where you going? I'm not done talking to you."

"Well, I never wanted to talk to you!" Blaze took back her arm. She walked off. Drak then asked, "What does that 'pot-head' have that I don't?" Blaze didn't like it when people referred to Silver's quills on top of his head a weed plant. She turned around and said to Drak, "First off, manners. And second, he made a great first impression." She then walked out of the room.

Drak gritted his teeth in anger. But if he couldn't convince her, maybe Silver could.

As everyone knew it, it was the end of the day. Silver and Blaze came out of the school as they always did. Silver asked her if she wanted to walk home together, but Blaze said, "Sorry Silver, I gotta get home. It's my mother's birthday, and we're going to a buffet! I'll call you later and tell you how it went. Bye!" she ran off.

Silver waved as she ran. Silver figured there was no point then staying there. So, he took a shortcut through the school to get home quickly. But, at the other end of the school, there was Drak and his goons. They seemed to be waiting for him. "Hey, pot-head." Drak said.

Silver frowned angrily. But he didn't do anything; he continued to walk pass them. But Drak stepped in front of him. "Hold on. I have something to ask of you."

"What?" he asked.

"Since you're Blaze's friend, I think you can convince her to get with me." Drak said.

"Why?"

"I want that… 'pussy', if you catch my drift." Drak smiled. Silver was expressionless. "NO! I wont help you! Forget it!"

"You know the food chain around here, right?" the rat asked. "What Drak wants, is what Drak gets."

"You wont get Blaze!" Silver shouted.

Drak closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine," he said. "Boys, get him and teach him a lesson."

Drak's goons attacked Silver. They punched him, kicked him, even bit him. When Silver was beaten and on the ground, moaning, Drak had his goons stop. He walked over to Silver and told him, "Have Blaze come to my crib this weekend, or else. Let's go!"

Drak and his goons walked away. Silver was left on the cold ground, alone.

A/N: Not bad, huh? OK, next update will be this Friday. Seeya!


	3. Chap III: Is It Right To Tell?

****

A/N: OK, you're wondering what Silver will do, huh? Find that out in this chap! Enjoy! Sorry if the name doesn't fit the chap.

Chap III: Is It Right to Tell?

Silver, after his ordeal with Drak and his goons, limped all the way home. While limping, all that ran through his head was whether or not he should defend Blaze or save his own fur. His heart said 'defend', while his fear said 'save your own fur!'. but, his heart was winning. When Silver finally arrived at his house, he opened the door slowly and checked if anyone was home. No one.

Silver walked in and closed the door behind him. On the kitchen counter, his mother left a note,

_Silver,_

_Your father and I went to the market to get some thing. Be back soon. Love you!_

_Mommy_

Silver put the note back on the counter and went upstairs to his room. Silver went into his room and went on the bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep. Images of Blaze, getting hurt by Drak, and worse, filled his head. Silver couldn't sleep for all that could be seen in his head was those images. He rose from his bed, and sat there. He wouldn't be having pleasant dreams tonight.

* * *

When Silver went to school that following morning, he walked in alone. He wanted to stay away from Blaze as far as he can, so that he can stall his way. He figured if he didn't see Blaze for the entire day, he can stay off the topic of her getting with Drak. But, that wasn't any good, for they had the same classes together. When he came to that conclusion, he sighed.

Silver walked into Pasture's class room and seated himself. With every moment Blaze wasn't there, he prayed to God that she wouldn't come to school. For his lucky stars, Blaze didn't appear when the 2nd bell rung. Silver sighed with relief.

Pasture walked in and seated himself. He scanned the room for his class, and noticed Blaze wasn't here. He turned to Silver, "You wouldn't know by any chance where Blaze is, do you?"

Silver shook his head. "Nope!" he said with a smile. Pasture shrugged. But, when his eyes went down, he noticed something wrong with Silver's leg. He pondered on what happened.

Silver took a look back at Drak. Drak was angry, he thought Silver did something that made Blaze not come today. But, Silver shrugged and turned back around.

The day went on as usual. But, for Pasture, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad happened to Silver. Right around 7th period, Pasture found Silver and stopped him. "Silver," he said. "I would like to talk to you in the office."

"Am I in trouble?" Silver asked.

"No, no, I just need to talk to you." Pasture led Silver to the office, and he shut the door behind him. There was a table and two cushioned chairs on both sides. They took their seats and Pasture began,

"Silver, what happened to you leg?"

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed you've been limping all day; what happened?"

Silver took a while to answer. He didn't want to tell him about what happened yesterday. "It's OK, Silver, you can tell me." Pasture ensured.

Silver took a deep breathe. "Yesterday, after school," he said. "Drak and his goons beat me up."

Pasture was surprised. Not about Drak beating someone up, but that he beat up Silver. "Why?"

"He…he wanted me to take Blaze to his 'crib' and leave her there with him." Silver stated. "I don't know what to do, Mr. Pasture!"

"Calm down." Pasture said. "I'll talk to Drak. In the meantime, you go home early. Make sure you're safe and Blaze is at home."

"Thank you, Mr. Pasture." Silver said, while getting up to leave the office. He left the school, knowing that Pasture would ensure his safety.

Pasture confronted Drak. He questioned what he was going to do with Blaze if Silver turned her over. Drak stated that he'll "screw that pussy over and over!" Pasture was appalled. But, all that he could give him was a suspension.

Silver walked home. He told his parents everything, and they were happy that he was OK. His parents contacted Blaze's parents. They were appalled that Drak would want to do that to her. They then let Silver talk to Blaze, alone.

"Hey, Blaze." Silver said.

Blaze had a clogged tone in her voice. "Hello, Silver."

"You sick?"

"Yes," Blaze sneezed. "I woke up with it."

"Did you hear what I said to your parents?" Silver asked.

"Yes," a sneeze again. "Why would that flying rat want to rape me?"

"Maybe he's desperate." both of them laughed. Blaze then said, "I love how you defended me. Thank you."

Silver blushed. "No problem."

"Would you like to come over? It's really boring here without someone to talk to." Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I'll come give you company." Silver said. With that being said, they hung up the phones and Silver walked over to Blaze's.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the ending. And for the short chap. I'm on a bit of a short schedule now, and I feel that I need more time to think on this. So, the next chap will be posted whenever inspiration comes back to me. Thanks for understanding.**

-SHS


End file.
